Naruto: The new begining
by Gamo Knomorio
Summary: Cory was an average 14 year old until he learns that Shinobi and Naruto's adventures were real. Now he has to train and become a strong ninja so he can help save the world from evil.
1. Chapter 1

In a room stood two figures, they looked exactly alike in every way. The TV was on and footsteps could be heard as the figure walked up the stairs.  
The look a-likes well, that's me and no I'm not some kind of freak that has two bodies. It's a long story. Well it would better if I start at the beginning.

_**At Barrack Obama Voc. High school…**_

In classroom 8b Mr. Sanchez's English class has just begun.

"Good morning class. Today we're going to do presentations. First up, Cory Knomorio.

I walked up to the front of the classroom with my paper I had written for the class about a boy who went on great adventures and fought beasts.

After reading it to the class…

The whole class clapped loudly.

With a sense of accomplishment I sat down at my desk. All my classmates congratulated me on the great job I did with the story. Then I went to go sit down at my desk.

"Thanks everyone." I said proudly

"Good job bro!" someone said next to me

I turned around to see who it was. It was my best friend Ryan Signmorou.

Ryan was fifteen (unlike me being fourteen) he has red/blond hair, blue eyes, and he is about the same height as me (five foot seven inches). He wore a gray jacket half way zipped with a blue t-shirt under it and blue jeans with white and blue running shoes.

"Yea, that was awesome!" someone else said behind Ryan.

Ryan and I turned to see who it was. It was our best friend Adam Zefas.

Adam was fourteen; he has longish brown hair, hazel eyes, and square glasses with black around the edges, and also he's about the same height. He wore a black Beatles jacket zipped all the way with a white t-shirt underneath with gray jeans and white running shoes.

"Thanks, Adam! Yours was really good too, so was yours Ryan."

"Yeah" they said simultaneously.  
_**  
**__**After school...**_

All three of us walked home after school.

"Man, I'm glad school is over." Cory said.

"Yeah me to but, that was a great English class wasn't it?" Ryan questioned

"Yeah it was. Adam what do you think?"

Adam was staring into space. "Huh, what did you say?"

"I said what did you think about the English class today?" I repeated

"Oh, it was cool."

We came to an intersection.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"Later." They said simultaneously and we all went our separate ways.

When I opened the door to my house I instantly dropped my bag on the floor and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Cory."

"Oh, hey Bianca I didn't see you there."

Bianca is my older cousin, but is really short. Bianca is sixteen. She has long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a gray sweatshirt with blue ripped jeans and pink sneakers.

"So how was school today?" she asked

"It was ok. How was your day?" I responded

"It was awesome!" she said happily

Then she went on about her day while I took my bag to get my homework started.

After I finished my homework I went upstairs to go to my room. I reached for the handle of the door that says Cory's room in fiery letters. You see my favorite element is fire and my favorite color is red so I guess you can call me a pyromaniac.

I opened the door to be welcomed by a blue room with a queen size bed, two brown dressers, and a big flat-screen TV and under the TV was a drawer with my video games and on top of it was my Xbox 360.

I quickly turned on my TV and changed the channel to my favorite show, Naruto.

On the TV it showed my favorite characters, Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha fighting each other.

The screen turned black and then Naruto appeared with his sensei at the academy which was his school.

"There are 12 different hand signs for jutsu excluding the special ones. This is how you do the shadow clone jutsu. He then did hand signs and a puff of smoke appeared and out of it was a messed up Naruto passed out on the floor.

Hey why don't I try to learn the hand signs for the jutsu? So I rewound the show to the part where he showed the first hand sign and tried to copy it. Then I went to the next one and did the same thing until I got them all right.

"Alright let's try it!"

I formed the hand signs. Poof! A puff of smoke arose.

"What the?"

A dark figure appeared in the smoke. When the smoke cleared I saw the figure.

"OMG it worked!" the clone and I said simultaneously

Creeeek, the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs.

"Oh, man Bianca is coming!" I said

"What do we do, what do we do!" my clone panicked

"Quick into the closet!" I commanded

I opened the closet door and I pushed the clone in. Not taking the time to see what was in the closet.

My door swung open. It was Bianca.

"Hey Cory, why were you screaming for?"

"What are you talking about I didn't scream." I lied

"Oh, ok then. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Bianca left the room.

"Whew!" I sighed in relief

I opened the closet door.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah." The clone responded

The clone got up and out of the closet.

"Hey Cory, I'm ho-"

I turned around to see my mom at my door.

"Uh, hey mom, please don't freak out ok."

"I knew this day would come. Let's go, and take your clone with you."

"Ok." Unsure what to say

We got into the car and drove away.

"Mom, where are you taking me?"

**This is the first chapter of this story and I hoped you liked it. I got the idea for this story in a dream like I do with most of my stories so I hope my dreams inspire your dreams as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

The sound of that sent a shiver down my spine.

"WA-what are you going to do with us?"

"Calm down, it's like you think I'm going to kill you or something."

"Whew." I sighed

Moments later we pulled up to a building I never seen before.

"Where are we?" my clone asked.

My mom ignored the question, which made me a little scared.

The car stopped and we got out. I looked at the building I couldn't tell what color it was because it was so dark, it was huge, and it looked like nobody has been here in ages.

"Why are we at an abandoned warehouse?"

She ignored the question and opened the old dark door which creaked when she opened it. Now I could see inside and it was not like I thought it would be. It had great lighting, carpet floors, and furniture. In the middle was a huge stairway leading upstairs.

"Whoa!" my clone and I said simultaneously.

"Yea it's pretty awesome huh?" A voice said.

We turned to see a figure on the stairs. The light was so bright I can barely see him. I waited until I could see clearly and I saw a familiar face.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" My clone and I said.

"Hey, son welcome to the Training Grounds." My father said.

"The Training Grounds huh?"

"A place for the shinobi of this state to train and get missions from the hokage." My mother informed us.

"Wait, so ninja's, hidden villages, and everything else is real?" I asked.

"Yes, and you'll join them soon but you have to graduate from the academy." My dad said, "But first you rest. Your room isn't ready yet so I'll call someone to show you around."

"Good night, Cory."

"Night mom."

My parents climbed up the steps and little by little they disappeared into the light.

After 5 minutes of waiting someone came down the steps, a red/blond haired boy with blue eyes. Then I noticed it was a familiar face. It was my best friend Ryan Signmorou. I walked over to him as he climbed down the steps.

"Hey Ryan what are you doing here, are you a shinobi?" I asked.

"Hey Cory, so I see you finally unleashed your chakra and I'm still in the academy so we'll be in the same class." He said.

"Cool, wait, is Adam here to?"

"Well, he could be but I haven't seen him around."

"Oh, I see."

"Ok, let's get the tour started shall we."

Ryan gave me the tour. There were people running laps around the track to get some speed, people throwing kunai at dummies, and three-man squads practicing strategy.

"Wow, this place is so cool!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ryan said excitedly.

We walked to a huge set of double doors made entirely of steel it seemed with no handle. It was so clean I could see my reflection through it.

"What is this?" I asked curiously

"You'll see." He said suspiciously

"Oh, I hate when people say that!"

Ryan put his hands together to form a hand sign with the two index fingers up and pressed together.

"RELEASE!" he screamed

The doors then opened as if on cue and we walked in to a small room encased in class and outside you can see nothing but darkness. Next to the wall farthest from us was a control panel with a lot of colorful buttons that glow in the unlit room.

"Whoa, what is this room for?" I asked

"This is the mission simulator, it's used to train squads for certain missions or just for a fun challenge to beat the best time."

"Awesome, can we try it out?" I asked as I reached to touch the control panel

"No, don't touch that, we are not allowed to use the simulator unless we have adult supervision or we are a graduate of the academy." Ryan said as he smacked my hand

"Aw, ok, so what do we do now?" I asked disappointed

"Well, I'll show you to our room so we can get some rest."

"Ok cool, wait did you say OUR room?" I asked

"Yea you didn't think you'd have your own room did you?"

"No, of course not, I would never think that." I lied

…

Our room was a good size, it was well lit, it had a decent size window, also two sets of bunk beds, small weights, wood floors, a small wooden desk, and on the desk, scrolls (I think there Ryan's school scrolls).

"So is there anyone else in this room with us?" I asked curiously

"Well, in a couple of day's we are expecting a new student and maybe that person will be staying with us."

"Cool, so which one is mine?"

"Pick anyone besides that one, it's MINE!" He said angrily and giving me pissed off face while pointing to the bed on the right on the top bunk.

(Jeez, why does he have to be so crazy?)

"Ok, I'll pick that one." I said pointing to the bunk below Ryan's."

"Ok then, let's get to bed we have class in the morning" He commanded

I crawled into bed and got under the covers and instantly began to sleep.

(I wonder what the Academy is going to be like.)

_**Sorry I took so long I've been busy with a lot of stuff so I hope you enjoyed the chap and the rest to come.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I started to wake up after a deep sleep. My senses were coming back to me. I could feel the covers over me, I could smell the fresh air coming from outside, and I could see the inside of my eyelids and the sun's rays trying to pierce through.

"Ugh, hey Ryan what time is it?" I said tiredly

(No response.)

I got up and peeked at Ryan's bed.

"Hey, Ryan get up, its morning." I commanded as I shook him repeatedly

After a couple of minutes he finally started to wake up.

"Hey Cory, what time is it?" he asked

"Uh, its 8 right now, what time are we supposed to be in class by?" I asked

He got up like he was in a hurry with a face like he was about to meet his doom.

"We are supposed to be in class in five minutes!"

"What, you stupid basterd you forgot to set the alarm didn't you!" I yelled

"No time for that now just get ready!" he commanded

We were running all over the place trying to get our clothes on and teeth brushed in less than two seconds. We were both done at the same time and out the door running like two freight trains.

We made a sharp corner and SMACK, I banged into something.

"Ow!" a voice that I never heard said

I looked up to see a beautiful girl right in front of me on the ground rubbing her head. I looked down and saw her scrolls on the floor and picked them up for her.

"I'm sorry, we're kinda in a rush to get to class." I said

"It's ok, so I haven't seen you around before are you new?" she asked curiously

"Yea, I am." I said giving her the scrolls and I got to really see her for the first time. She had hazel eyes that seemed to be glowing with beauty, her long brown hair shimmered under the sun's rays peering through the window, her lips were perfect they were so beautiful you couldn't help but stare (that's what I was doing for a little before she caught me and I think it made her feel a little awkward), and she didn't wear makeup which is good because she didn't need it. My heart was pounding, I knew I was blushing, and I was nervous because I didn't know what to say next that didn't make me sound like a total loser.

"Hey Cory, sorry to break your love fest but, we have to go. But, just take your time and make us be late for your first day." He said sarcastically

"OMG, I totally forgot!" I said starting to jog in place "Well, see you around." I said to her taking off alongside my best friend

(Damn it, I hope she doesn't think I'm a lazy person now and hates me for it!)

**A few moments later…**

"Hu, we made it." Ryan said relieved

I looked around to see a well lit room, with white colored school desks 4 rows 4 columns in each. People were talking to each other like a big family, unlike high school.

I looked around for the girl I met earlier but she isn't here.

(Aw man, I was hoping she would be here.)

"Good morning Mr. Signmorou, I'm glad you could join us. Oh, and you must be Cory Knomorio our new student. You must be proud to be the son of a great shinobi."

"Yea he's an amazing guy." I said pretending to know what he was talking about (What is this guy talking about. Is my dad keeping a big secret from me?)

"Oh, by the way my name is Mr. Nakatora and I'll be your teacher."

Mr. Nakatora looked about 35 years old with long brown hair, green eyes, and a leaf village shinobi headband on his forehead.

"Class may I have your attention please."Mr. Nakatora commanded

The class instantly became silent.

(Man, they must really respect their teacher.)

"We have a new student. His name is Cory Knomorio." Then he turned to me and said "Cory why don't you say hi to the class."

I moved to the front of the class and all eyes were on me.

"Hi, I'm Cory and it's nice to meet you all."

"Mr. Signmorou, Mr. Knomorio please take your seats." The teacher commanded

We took two seats in the third row and got ready for class to begin.

"As most of you know to graduate from the academy you have to pass the genin exam. The requirement to pass the exam is to know how to use the three basic jutsu to some extent. Does anyone know what the basic jutsu we teach here are?" the teacher asked

A girl in the front raised her hand. I couldn't really see what she looked like from where I was sitting.

"The three basic jutsu are the substitution, the shadow clone, and the transformation jutsu." The girl said confidently

"That's correct, good job." The teacher praised

"I have a question sir." I said raising my hand

"Oh, the new kid is asking questions, I like that. What's your question?"

"Well, let's say I already know how to do one of those jutsu, could I take the test now?" I asked curiously

"Yes, you could then you would be one step further to becoming a genin."

"So, can I take it now?" I asked

The teacher was shocked and then calmed down.

"What jutsu have you mastered?"

"The shadow clone jutsu, sir." I responded

"Ok then, come up here and show me. If you could make at least 4 shadow clones you pass the test."

I walked up to the front of the room and turned to face the class. They were all shocked that someone in the class would even attempt to try. I began to build my chakra and created hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled completing the signs

Smoke covered the room and when it cleared there was eleven of me. Mr. Nakatora was shocked and so were the students, especially Ryan.

"Co-congrats, you passed the test." He said amazed

I made the hand signs for the jutsu to undo its affects.

"So if you would come with me." the teacher commanded

"What, why!" I asked

"If someone passes a test they are moved to an advanced class. That's how it works."

"But, I don't wanna go; I didn't even get to meet anyone here!"

"Let's go!" the teacher said dragging me to another class

"See ya guys!" I said before Mr. Nakatora closed the door

We were walking in an empty hallway for a couple of minutes. I wasn't being dragged anymore because it started to hurt.

"So Mr. Nakatora, where are we headed to?" I asked curiously

"We are headed to the dean's office to see which class you will be attending from now on." He informed

"By the way, who's the dean." I asked

"You'll see soon enough."

"Man, I hate when people say that!" I complained

**At the door of the dean's office…**

"So this is the dean's office, huh?"

"Yes, ok now be on your best behavior." He commanded

Mr. Nakatora knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice said behind the door

Mr. Nakatora opened the door and I was surprised at what I saw.

"Dad, you're the dean?" I asked my father

"Oh, hey son what are you doing here, you're not getting yourself into trouble on your first day are you?"

"No sir, your son has passed the shadow clone test and needs to be put in an advanced class." Mr. Nakatora told my dad

"Oh, I'm so proud of you son!" my father praised "Come here and give your dad a hug!"

I walked over to my dad and was crushed by his strong grip.

"Ok, so I'll be leaving you then, sir." Mr. Nakatora said then left

"Ok, dad that's enough hugging!"

"Cory, I haven't seen you in hours, I've been crying for you!"

"Daaad!" I said annoyed "Dad, I have a question for you."

"What is it son." My dad said on his computer looking for a class he can put me in.

"Mr. Nakatora said you are an amazing shinobi and I should be proud to have you as a father."

Dad was shocked.

"Cory.." he said concerned

"Dad, have you been keeping a secret from me." I asked

_**Woah, things are getting crazy for Cory, huh? What will happen in this advanced class? Will Cory ever find that girl? Will there be any fights at all? What's with Cory's dad being a famous shiniobi? Well, keep reading and find out.**_

_**Ok, if you could please think of or already have OC s that I could use for this that would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Here's a form to follow:**_

_**Name**_

_**Age **_

_**Appearance**_

_**Good, evil, or in between**_

_**Personality**_

_**Friends (not required)**_

_**Clan (you could also make one up)**_

_**Specialty (example: ninjutsu, tijutsu, genjutsu, wepons, different elements, etc.)**_

_**Techniques (please explain)**_

_**Other information**_

_**Well thanks for reading, please review and I hope I get some OC s from you.**_

_**Later**_


	4. Read my new Story

Dear Readers, My brother and I have created a new story on our shared profile Jayce and Gamo.

Please read, we think you will greatly enjoy this story.

Thank you for your time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cory, I a…" my father stuttered.

"Mr. Knomorio!" a new voice said as I jumped a foot in the air.

"Ah, Mrs. Wong great timing." Dad said relived. Mrs. Wong looked like she was in her late thirties. She wore a dark green long sleeved striped shirt and jeans over the shirt she wore a sleeveless green vest with six buttoned pockets, 3 on each side of the zipper (I guess they kept the vests and headbands) which was covered with her long brown hair. She also wore glasses which made her piercing green eyes scarier.

"Come now Mr. Knomorio you are late for class!" she said as she dragged me out of my father's office by my ear.

As we walked our steps echoed making a rhythmic pattern. Out in the hallway there was no one to be seen just walls and doors. "Ow, could you go easy on the ear I don't want it to fall off!" I said cockily.

"…"

Still pulling my ear Mrs. Wong lead me down a hallway and the scenery changed, we weren't in a school anymore. Giant signs loomed over ten foot tall metal doors each with a different symbol for each door. Some of the ones we past buy were: water, earth, and lightning. It suddenly we were surrounded in darkness. "Hey who turned out the lights!" I screamed. Then I saw a light at the end of the hallway. Then it got bigger and bigger soon it was over my head. Then we reached the entrance it was about 50 feet tall, I guess, and it was made of rock.

"Ah!" I said as I covered my eyes to help adjust to being in the light, still feeling the sting of Mrs. Wong yanking my ear, pulling me into the light. I opened my eyes and waited for them to come into focus and what I saw was jaw-dropping. Pass the "Great Doorway", which I decided to call it, was well, I don't know what to call it, but it was awesome. The first thing I saw were kids of about the age of 13 were throwing kunai at dummies, made of leather, with red circles around the vital points and it had a frowny face (which someone probably drew on) on a grassy playing field.

Then I looked to the left and it was a totally different scene, the ground was made up of dirt and sand with hills. Then I took another look and it was just an enormous rock the size of a skyscraper. I stopped to admire the big rock then I heard a grinding noise. You know when you drag a chair on the floor and it makes a low tone well it was like that just twenty times louder.

"Ah!" I said as I covered my ears. I looked at the bottom of the rock and I saw about four figures at the base, they seemed to be forming hand signs. I guessed they were training earth jutsu. I also saw other kids breaking boulders with their bare hands, tiajutsu.

Then I looked on my right and of course the scene changed this time the ground didn't look like dirt, maybe molten rock? The whole area was full of fire scattered everywhere, I'm surprised the grass didn't catch on fire. Also surprisingly there wasn't any smoke coming from the fire. In the middle of the fire there were 3 kids each at a different age practicing different fire jutsu over and over to perfect it.

Further in the distance I saw a huge windmill which seemed to be working but I didn't feel any wind. People were flying around and creating whirlwinds to keep the windmill going.

Even farther I saw what seemed to be a mountain covered in dark storm cloud. The mountain seemed to be about 100 feet tall. At the peak of the mountain I saw two figures using the lightning for the storm to train.

To the left of that was an enormous lake that glowed from the sun's rays. There were three people standing on top of the water and each time they took a step the water rippled. Someone appeared out of nowhere wearing a green sleeveless vest, an instructor, was talking to a guy about my age making him do something he didn't want to do because he was resisting strongly. He then turned in our direction; a shiver went down my spine as he started to dash closer. I completely froze unsure on what to do. When he got within 10 inches he stopped.

He was tan skinned and built like a fighter. He had brown hair that was shaved almost completely off. He wore a white tank top with ripped sleeves, tan cargo pants, and dark brown cargo boots that weren't wet at all considering he was just standing on water a minute ago. Then I noticed something strange his right arm was that of an otter. It looked smooth and shiny; it was the color of an otter, silvery-blue with a tattoo on it that said: "Your killer" in big bold letters that looked like blood was dripping from them. He also had a tattoo on his left arm that said: "Your witness" also in the same style. He stared at me with his dark brown eyes, analyzing me, judging if I'm a strong opponent or not.

"Hmph" he said plainly.

I put a smile on my face and held out my right hand. "Hi, I'm Cory. What's your.." I finished saying before he turned around.

"Come with me." He said smugly as he walked off toward the lake. I noticed no one was pulling my ear and I turned around. (Where did Mrs. Wong go?) I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and followed the Otter-man to the lake.

When we reached the lake the Otter-man walked up to the instructor. Next to the lake it felt a little cooler than when I was near the training ground and the people seemed more experienced.

"See, Bane that wasn't so bad was it?" the instructor said mockingly. He didn't answer and went back to train on the water. The instructor walked closer to me. "Hey, you must be the dean's son Cory. I'm Dan Sieges, but you can call me sensei. I've wanted to meet you for a while now." He said calmly.

"Nice to meet you, _sensei_. Man that was awesome to say!" I said excitedly. He laughed for a couple of seconds then stopped.

"So Sensei I have to ask what is this place and why am I here?" I asked.

He turned so I had to get closer to hear him. "This is the Training Ground, where advanced students are taught the basics of their training so they can move on to the next level." He said cheerfully. "You are here because you are an advanced student."

"So where do I start?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, the first thing we must do is train the body. He turned toward the mountain. "Adam!" He called. Two seconds later a boy about my age appeared right next to the sensei.

"You called Sensei?" The boy asked who I thought was Adam. Adam was about my height with long brown hair up to his ears; he had green eyes and was a little paler than me. He wore a shirt that had a picture of a dog eating homework and he wore green camo pants. He also wore black fingerless gloves and black and yellow running sneakers.

"Cory is new here and he needs to start training so I'd like for you to run with him." Sensei ordered.

"Alright cool!" Adam said delighted. He turned to me with a big smile on his face. "Hey Cory I'm Adam it's nice to meet you. Now, are you ready to run?" He said happily.

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been busy with school and sports I hadn't had any time or ideas to write. I'm back so you don't need to worry. I'd like to thank Niko Zefas for Bane. So I hope you like this chapter and review it. I'll post soon.**

**Later**


	6. Chapter 6

Running with Adam was hard; it was like he never got tired. We had been running for 3 hours straight and my body said stop but my heart said go. I'm a very competitive person, even if I know I'm going to lose I try my best to not lose that badly. What made it harder was the different climates; one minute I'm cold, the next I'm hot, and the next I'm being blown away. I was sweating oceans, ( I'm glad I haven't passed out yet).

"So Adam how long have you been living here?" I asked jogging on the side of him breathing heavily.

"I've been living here for twelve years." Adam answered.

"Wait, so my dad has been hiding this secret from me for more than twelve years?" I realized.

"It might seem that way but he hid this to because he didn't want your whole life to be about training and fighting." Adam said

I realized he was probably right. I decided to forget the whole Dad lied to me thing and focus on other things. "So Adam what about school do we ever go back or what?" I asked.

He looked at me while he talked this time. "The only reason Ryan and I went to that school was to make sure you were ok, but since you're here we won't have to go back." He answered.

His answer didn't surprise me, I knew once I got here I wouldn't be turning back and I was glad. I didn't want to go back to that boring life.

"Let me guess, the Training Ground is for the students to train and learn their chakra nature so they can move on to the places with the elements on the door." I said.

Adam looked surprised. "So you figured it out already. I bet I know something you don't know." Adam led on.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"That each one of those doors has a special section for each clan, just in case." Adam explained.

"What do you mean by _just in case_?" I said with emphasis.

"Let's say I'm from the Hyuga clan and somehow I learned water style jutsu, so I would go to the Hyuga section of the water training room." Adam explained.

"I have another question. If the test I just took wasn't the genin exam, what is?" I asked curiously.

Adam turned inward, toward the lake. "Come on, I'll let Sensei answer this one." He said a few feet away. I followed Adam to the lake trying not to get hurt in the various terrains and met up with Sensei who was in his usual spot under a tree next to the lake. I heard splashing coming from the lake, the sound of Bane and his water buddies training.

"Hey, you two, what can I help you with." Sensei said as he stepped out of the darkness.

"We came to ask you a question. When is the genin exam and what is it?" I asked strongly.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention, we are taking the genin exam today." Sensei said.

I feeling of dread and worry washed over me. "What, I just got here!" I said sacredly.

Sensei looked at me with a calm face. "Don't worry; we still have three hours to train you." Sensei said in a comforting voice.

"Ok, it's not over yet. Sensei let's get to training!" I said excitedly.

"Adam, you can go train as well." Sensei commanded.

"Yes Sensei." Adam responded and vanished.

"So what do we do first?" I asked.

"First we find out what chakra nature you are. Bane, bring me the chakra paper." Sensei commanded. Bane grunted and disappeared. When he reappeared he had nothing in his hands. "So where's the paper?" Sensei asked.

"There isn't any." Bane responded and when back to training.

"Wait no paper, so how are we going to figure out my chakra nature?" I asked worriedly.

"We'll have to go one by one and see which nature you have. Let's start with the Wind Style.

Sensei taught me the hand signs and I was ready to try it. I formed the hand signs as I remembered. "Wind Style: Rumbling Wind Wall!" I cried out. I didn't feel any wind at all. "Damn it, not that one!" I cursed.

"Ok, next we'll do Earth Style." Sensei commanded.

We went to the Earth area and Sensei taught me the hand signs and I noticed they were totally different from the wind style ones. "Ok, I'll get it this time! Earth Style: Rock Staff!" I cried out. There weren't any rocks changing shape.

"It's not that one either. Let's do.." Sensei finished saying after being interrupted by the intercom.

"All students please report to the examination room for the genin exam." Mrs. Wong's voice said.

"What, I haven't even learned what my nature is." I said depressed.

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter it was mostly just to learn some things but the next chapter will have some fights so I'm excited. Don't forget to review.**

**Later**


	7. The first fight

The Examination room didn't look anything like the name states. It was more like a examination coliseum. The whole place was made of stone and the seats were starting to fill up. Their wasn't a ceiling so the light of the sun flourished the room with light and a light breeze. The sound of a crowd of people made me think i was at a major league football game. I was walking with a bunch of other kids to our seats. We sat down. I sat with Adam and a kid with a fire nature named Stone. Everyone quieted down and I noticed Sieges sensei in the middle of the stadium.

"Hey everybody, are you guys ready to watch some fights!" sensei said aloud. The crowd roared. I was feeling nervous and nauseous.

"As you know I will be your ref and prompter and you know the rules are if they give up, die, or can't fight anymore the match ends. Now, for the first match. On the main wall a huge flat screen tv had all the names of the contestants being randomly selected on the screen.

"Please don't be me. Please don't be me." I prayed.

The tv stopped and the contestants were chosen. The names on the tv were... Adam Zefas and Orium Okcujon.

Adam got up. "Hey man, good luck." I said.

"Thanks man." Adam responded.

I heard other contestants talking excitedly. "Oh man, this is going to be a good fight!" a boy said.

"Yea Orium from the Okcujon clan is fighting." the other said. (So the Okcujon clan, huh. I never heard of them before. I wonder what kind of kekkei genkei this clan has.)

Adam and Orium stepped toward the middle of the stadium on each side of sensei. Orium looked more mature than all the other students I've seen. He was tall and muscular. He had brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white hoodie, a white winter hat, blue shorts, and white Jordan's.

Orium offered Adam his hand. "Hello, I'm Orium. It's a pleasure to fight you." Orium said.

"Hey, I'm Adam. I can't wait to see what powers you have." Adam said excitedly.

Sensei jumped back a few feet."Ready." Adam reached for a kunai knife in his back pocket. "Begin!" sensei sounded. Instead of Adam reaching in his pocket he swiped his and over it with his right hand and a knife popped out toward his right hand and he caught it. The kunai knife didn't look like the one on the show it seemed lighter and made out of some kind of material, maybe aluminum.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" I exclaimed. Orium held his hand out and some kind of energy surrounded him. Energy formed in his hand and a kunai knife was created.

(So that must be his kekkei genkei) I thought. Adam made the first move he charged at Orium at lightning speeds, but Orium didn't seem scared. Adam lunged and aimed straight for a vital point to finish the match quickly. Orium swung his kunai at Adam's and it went flying. Then Orium went for a jab to the stomach. Adam caught Orium's fist with his left hand and hit Orium in the stomach. Orium lurched forward and gagged. Adam retracted his foot. Orium fell to the floor lifelessly. Then Adam spin-kicked Orium on his side and be went flying and crashed into the wall. The crowd gasped and some cheered. Smoke arose around the spot where Orium had crashed. The smoke cleared and Orium appeared getting up. He was full of dirt and scratches.

Orium finally got up. He spit out blood. "Nice shot. Now it's time to get serious!" Orium said as he started to form hand signs. "Energy Bring jutsu!" Orium cried out. Orium was surrounded in a white aura.

The crowd ahed in surprise. (I wonder what that jutsu did.) Orium disappeared and then reappeared in front of Adam. "Pulse Fist!" Orium said quickly before punching Adam at lightning speeds. You could here Adam's wales of pain as he was constantly punched. The crowed was getting nervous. Orium finished his assault with a hook shot to the face which sent Adam flying. Adam caught his balance and did a barrel roll and go back up.

"My turn." Adam said seriously. He started to make hand signs then he stretched his hand down and put his other hand on his right arm. He had his hand open like he was holding something. Power surged through his right hand and lightning appeared in it. "Lightning Blade!" Adam cried. Adam looked at his opponent and disappeared and reappeared behind him. Then Adam punched him in the back. Orium went flying, flipping, and spinning until her crashed into the same spot he did last time making the crater even bigger. The smoke cleared, it seemed like Orium was knocked out. Medical ninja rushed to his aid and put Orium on a stretcher. Sensei walked to the middle of the arena. "The winner, Adam Zefas." Sensei said. The crowd cheered.

When Adam walked back to his seat I congratulated him. "Adam, that was amazing! How you recovered from all those blocks and attacks. I Have one question though. Why did you punch him instead of jabbing through him?" I asked concerned.

Adam looked at me with a stern face. "I didn't want to kill the guy, he seemed like a nice guy." (So Adam is the justice fighting type, a person who won't fight if the opponent doesn't have a weapon or won't fight or kill unless he has a reason. I would've never guessed.)

Then I paid attention to Sensei again. "Now, on to the next match." Then the tv started the randomization of the names of the contestants. I got that nervous feeling again and I prayed that it wouldn't pick me. The tv stopped and the contestants were... Oh, no! On the huge tv screen in big bold letters were Bane Shokuro and Cory Knomorio.

"Aww man!" I complained as I got up.

"Good luck man." Adam wished. I walked to the middle of the battlefield. Everyone was staring at me making me even more nervous. "Who's that." I heard from a girl in the crowd. "You got this in the bag Bane!" A boy said in the crowd.

"Cory here, you are going to need this." Sensei said as he handed my a green pouch. It looked old and worn out from overuse. I opened the pouch to find five kunai knives inside. I was kind of sad to figure out they weren't the new kunai. "By the way, the pouch isn't like Adam's where you can swipe your hand and they kunai pops out, just regular kunai in a regular pouch."

"Hey Bane, do you mind going easy on me, I don't know any jutsu." I said desperately.

"Sure, i'll go easy on you." Bane said maniaclly.

Sensei jumped back. "Ready!" Sensei called out. I nervously put the pouch on and took out a kunai.

"Begin!" Sensei commanded.

**Hey everyone how's it going. Sorry I took so long again busy, busy, busy. Well you know what to do read and review but I need to ask a favor of you guys. I need you guys to make Oc's I like to work with them and it's hard to make characters up so please make Oc's I'd really appreciate it. The form is in chapter three, i think. One more thing I'd like to thank Jayce Signomorio for Orium.**

**Later**


	8. Cory vs Bane

I stared at my oppenet Bane, waiting for the first move. He was staring at me, thinking of how to torcher me. (Whatever he does he could finish me off in one shot. He could knife me, or punch me, or somthing worse.) I snapped back to reality and found that my opponent disappeared. "Wha-Where did he go!" I exclaimed. Bane just then appeared right in front of me. I jumped in shock. Bane then went for a jab to the stomach. (How I going to dodge this!) In a split second I made myself fell backward and kicked Bane's hand which was still outstreched and rolled backward and got up.

"Damn you!" Bane said as he rubbed the pain off staring at his arm.

(Here is my chance.) I said to myself. I threw my kunai. The kunai soared, blood gushed. I heard a sick sound that made me shiver. I looked where the kunai hit and it stuck through his arm and hand. His hand and arm were bleeding. (Man, thats gotta hurt.)

"Damn you!" Bane screamed in pain as he attempted to take out the knife making a sick crunching sound.

"Oh crap, he's pissed!" I cursed. (I have to attack now.) I made a cross with my fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I cried as a cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke disapated five of me appeared. My clones and I charged at Bane. Bane tugged trying to free himself and finally got his hand free pulling out a blood and flesh covered kunai.

"You are dead!" He said angrily as he threw the kunai on the floor. We were two feet away and Bane was making handsigns.

(Oh, man what jutsu is he going to do?) I said nervously to myself.

"Fire style: Fire Cannon Jutsu!" He cried as he put his left hand on his right arm and aimed it at me. He opened his and and 4 fire balls the size of beach balls came out at me. (What, fire balls, I thought he was a water nature.) One fire ball came toward my chest. I jumped out of the way and kept going, but the fire ball hit one of my clones, who wasn't as lucky as me. Another two fire balls went toward my clones. They tried to dodge them, but two of them came short and got hit. The last fire ball hit the rest of my clones and it disapeared.

"Man, that was the last of my clones." I said disappointed. Even though I was overpowered I still continued to rush toward my opponent. I took out another kunai. Bane started making hand signs. (Oh no, he's making handsigns.) I stared at my kunai and grabbed two more. I threw them towards Bane. Bane easily dodged it. (One kunai left.) I grabbed my last kunai and pushed foward. I stepped toward Bane at an angle and made an attempt to stab Bane. Bane ducked and finshed off his hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Fist Jutsu!" Bane's left fist was engulfed in fire. Bane then uppercutted me and I went flying up. The crowed ahed. I felt my chin smoldering and heard it steaming. I started to fall down head first.

(Is this the end?) I said preparing to die. Before I hit the ground Bane spin kicked me in the stomach. I lurched foward and choked before going flying. I hit the ground hard and rolled on my side. My side ached in pain.

"One, two, three, four." Sensei started to count.

"There's no need to count he's done." Bane said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" I yelled while shakily getting up.

"Look at you, you can't even stand let alone fight." Bane laughed as he turned around ready to finish the fight.

I finally got up. (None of my attempts to hit him worked. So what do I do now.) I said to myself. (I have no choice. I have to figure out what my nature is. I'll have to improvise. Wait were's my kunai?) I said to myself. I looked around for my kunai and found it on the other side of the stadium floor. "Damn, I guess i'll have to do without it." I said to myself.

I ran toward my opponent unsure of what to do. At that moment Bane disappeared and reappeared on my left.

"Fire Fist Jutsu!" Bane cried as he went for a punch with his left hand. (Damn it!) I jumped up and landed on Bane's shoulders then jumped again. I turned around in the air to face Bane and thought of the first jutsu that came to mind and made hand signs accordingly. I remembered watching a video on how to make the handsigns for this jutsu.

(I hope this works.) "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" I cried hoping it would work. I felt a burning sensation in my belly and the sensation moved up to my chest then to my neck. Once it got to my mouth I heald it in for a couple of seconds then blew it at Bane. The stream of fire was bigger than I thought. The flame hit Bane.

I landed and started to cheer. "I did it!"

"Damn it!" Bane cursed as he was burned. Smoke arose. When it cleared Bane was still standing there, his arms burnt and steaming.

"What!" I said.

"Grr, you are going to pay for burning my arms!" Bane said enraged with fire in his eyes. Bane disappeared again, but he was a lot faster.

(Whoa!) I said to myself as Bane reapeared in front of me.

"Die!" He said as he started to pound me. He started to inflict an array of pain. He punched me three times in the face, two times in the gut, and uppercutted me. I fell head first barely breathing. Then i started falling with my back turned to the ground. Bane reappeared above me. Then, he put his hands together, pulled back, and swung like a hammer to my stomach.

"Ugh!" I cried as I got hit in the stomach and starting to fall fast. I hit the ground hard and landed on my back."Ahh!" My sight was blurry but I saw Bane diving down at me.

"Shokuro Style: HELL FIRE JUTSU!" Bane cried enraged as his fist was engulfed in dark red fire and slammed his flaming fist into my stomach. The inpact caused a great explosion. Smoke arosed and Bane walked out of it tired and hurt. "Damn it, that took a lot out of me." Bane said out of breath. The smoke cleared and I was on the floor shirt burned off, face bleeding, and stomach bruised.

"I'll start the count. One, two, three, four, five..." Sensei started.

"Cory, get up!" Adam screamed.

"Get up!" Ryan screamed.

"Cory, you have to get up!" A girl said.

Energy soared through my body. (That's the voice of the girl from before! Ryan, Adam, they all believe in me! I can't let them down!) I urged myself to move, I barely budged. (Damit, come on move, move, move!) I yelled to myself.

"Six, seven, eight, nine!" Sensei continued.

I put my arms on the floor and pushed up. Then, put my legs on the floor and pushed up. Pain swarmed through my whole body making me stumble. I caught myself and kept my balence. Most of the crowd cheered which gave me strength.

"Ho-How did you get up from that!" Bane said amazed. I made my hand signs and channeled all my chakra. I felt my energy being drained from my body and into my stomach.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" I cried as fire flowed through my body and out through my mouth. A long stream of fire flew through the air and hit Bane.

"Ahh!" Bane cried. Smoke arosed. When it cleared Bane was on the ground smoldering.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Sensei said declaring that the match was over.

"Yes!" I said happily as I passed out. I felt myself being carried on a strecher. I opened my eyes one more time to see Ryan on the battlefield. Then, I blacked out.

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard on it. So Cory figured out his chakra nature. With the help of his friends he became a genin. Let see what adventures awaits Cory and his friends in the future.**


End file.
